


Don't Break Her Heart

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fire, Spoilers, Undertale Pacifist Route, scary Toriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Don't kill any more of her children. Don't get any more blood on your fur.





	Don't Break Her Heart

**Author's Note:**

> written for anythingdrabble prompt 16: 'heartbroken'

"Do not kill any more of our children," she warned him, fire in her eyes as well as magically flowing from her fingertips where she shaped fireballs to fling at his head. He ducked, sweat forming on his brow. Why was this lightening his heart? She was serious about hurting him if necessary. And yet his wife was back, his proud, angry, beautiful wife, and even though she hadn't forgiven him and it would probably take another aeon, at least she was talking to him.

"Do not get any more blood on your fur," she commanded.

He dropped his trident.


End file.
